


Heatwave

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, OC Daisy Clare Hawley Miller.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Relationships: Ryan Hawley/Danny Miller
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan walked around the garden with Daisy in his arms the little two year old was sniffling she had been sick that morning and Ryan knew she wasn't coping with the heat very well at all and had taken her to the doctor and she had been given a seven day course of antibiotics for a infection in her left ear as he paced round the garden Ryan sang softly to Daisy trying to get her to fall asleep she hadn't had a nap after lunch like she usually did and she was very tired.

Ryan was topless and wore just a pair of pink swimming shorts he was tanned from the heat of the sun and he was exhausted too from the hot nights and not a lot of sleep, Danny got home from work at around six pm just as Ryan had finally managed to settle Daisy in her cot in the back of the conservatory out of the heat and well ventilated.

"How's she doing?." Danny asked softly and Ryan shrugged "bit better than earlier she hasn't been sick again since before I got her medicine from the pharmacy but she has been quite restless poor little thing and the heat hasn't been good for her either I gave her a bath at about three and that seemed to help a little but I didn't bother to dress her properly afterwards just put a t shirt on over her nappy." Ryan said and Danny nodded as he dug a can of ice cold Coke out of their fridge and cracked it open taking a big gulp.

"How was your day anyone ask when I'm coming back?." Ryan asked and Danny nodded "I said when Daisy is settled into a routine with nursery then you'll be back." He replied and Ryan nodded . "That's my plan wait until Daiz is in a more settled routine then I will return." He said.


	2. Poorly bubba.

0105AM Hawley Miller residence,

Ryan sighed as he heard muffled whimpers coming from the baby monitor on his bedside table and sat up swinging his long slender legs out of bed and grabbing his robe went to check on Daisy and sighed when he saw his daughter covered in sick lying in her for tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Oh shush baby girl it's okay it doesn't matter don't cry baby it's not your fault you tummy is just feeling icky sweetheart." 

Ryan whispered softly as he lifted Daisy into his arms and headed out of the nursery towards the bathroom to clean Daisy up before he tackled her soiled cot bedding.

"Still feel sick bubba?." Ryan asked gently and sighed when Daisy shook her head .

"Come on then let's get you cleaned up and then you can come and sleep with papa and daddy how's that sound pumpkin?." Ryan asked as he laid Daisy down on the changing mat on the floor in the bathroom and stripped her out of her pajamas and heavily soiled nappy as he changed her Ryan heard footsteps cross the landing and looked up from securing the poppers on Daisy's clean baby grow to see Danny standing in the doorway.

"She okay?." Danny asked and Ryan shook his head no she's been sick twice again her bed is covered and so was she but at least she's going back to sleep hey poppet girl." He said softly stroking daisy's short mousy blond hair back from her sweaty forehead and kissing it lightly.

Danny sighed "want me to sort her bed out?." He asked and Ryan nodded as he gathered Daisy into his arms and carried her towards the master bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later Danny appeared carrying Mr Snuffles Daisy's stuffed pig in his hand and passed the treasured item to Ryan who made sure it was close by to Daisy who was sound asleep and barely moved when Danny rejoined them in bed having put the bedding and Daisy's pajamas on a boil wash to remove the odour of sick.

"She's really not feeling her best is she?." Danny said after a while and Ryan shook his head "no she's not well at all poor thing." He replied.


	3. Nona and popa.

By Sunday Morning Daisy was starting to feel a bit better just in time for Ryan to catch her bug leaving Danny to take care of her solo luckily Ryan's parents happened to be over in England from Dubai for a friend's late summer wedding so they decided to drop in on the boys before returning to Dubai late Monday night.

Danny answered the door with Daisy fast asleep on his shoulder and Ryan nowhere in sight, Ryan's mum took one look at Danny's exhausted face and hunched shoulders and asked where her son was and Danny pointed above their heads just then a toilet flushed and she nodded before sending Ryan's father towards the steps leading to the upper floor.

As he reached the landing Ryan's dad spotted his son coming out of the bathroom dressed in a t shirt and a pair of dark blue boxer shorts Ryan's face was pale and he looked the picture of pure misery he even walked as though he was in serious pain.

"Hey son gosh you don't look well do you how many times have you been sick?." He asked and Ryan just shrugged before reaching out to his father wanting a cuddle.

"I don't feel good Daddy." Ryan whimpered his left hand holding his queasy unsettled stomach, as he walked towards his father who wrapped an arm around his shoulders to help his poorly son back to bed.

"That's it it's okay just settle back now and don't worry you'll feel better soon." He said as he tucked the thin summer duvet around Ryan's too thin frame.

"Can you send Mum up?." Ryan asked his voice coming out like a painful croak that made his dad wince.

"Yes of course I will feel better soon son." He replied and Ryan nodded taking a few small sips from his water glass.

A few moments later Ryan's mum appeared and held out her arms to her poorly son kissing him softly on his warm forehead.

"Hurts mummy." Ryan whispered and clutched his stomach as a painful cramp shot through the already distended sore muscles.

"Still feeling nauseous baby?." She asked and Ryan nodded his stomach was churning luckily Danny had placed a bucket beside the bed early that morning just checking incase.

Meanwhile Danny was managing to get Daisy to eat some rice cakes the first solid food the toddler had managed to eat in at least 48 hours.

Suddenly Danny heard a noise and then a soft reassuring voice of his mother in law drifted down the stairs and Danny guessed Ryan was throwing up.

Ryan leaned over the bucket with his mother supporting his head just like she had done when he was a child and got sick tears mingled with the sweat on his pale face and she spoke softly to him encouraging him to get it all out.

Eventually Ryan began to dry heave and his mother took the bucket into their ensuite to rinse it out and flush the contents down the toilet, leaving some dilute bleach in the bottom she returned the bucket to the towel on the floor beside Ryan's side of the bed.

Danny appeared and sighed seeing Ryan curled up asleep with his head resting in his mother's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair something Danny knew soothed Ryan when he was anxious upset or like now when he was poorly.

"Has he had some water?." He asked and Ryan's mum nodded "he had a couple of sips." She said softly and Danny nodded.

"It's really taking it out of him right now he doesn't know what to do with himself he never gets this sick or at least he hasn't in the time we've been married." Danny said studying Ryan's face as the older man slept faint lines of pain on his pale clammy forehead.


	4. Poorly Daddy.

"Daddy I don't want medicine." Daisy said through tears she lay on the sofa outside by the pool her voice choked with sobs as Ryan approached and lifted her into his arms her face was bright red and she was sweating as he carried her into the house Daisy was burning up and exhausted.

"Come on pickle let's get you sorted yeah have some medicine and a drink of water and a quiet time on the sofa." Ryan said softly as they got into the house and Ryan carried Daisy into the downstairs bathroom. 

Eventually Daisy swallowed a dose of Calpol and snuggled close to Ryan he sighed wishing Danny didn't have to work such long hours.

Danny got home just after Ryan had read Daisy her story and she had finally drifted off to sleep her arms around her stuffed rabbit Nibbler.

Ryan greeted Danny with a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You feeling okay you feel a little warm there love?." Ryan asked putting the back of his hand against Danny's forehead where his lips had been moments before and Danny leant into the touch closing his eyes.

"Not really I've got a sore throat and I just feel not quite right if that makes any sense?." Danny admitted and Ryan nodded placing a arm around Danny and holding him close.

The following morning Danny woke up feeling terrible he was pale and shivering and his t shirt was drenched in cold clammy sweat.

Ryan sat up and looked at Danny worry clear on his face Danny rarely got sick but he had been working up to seventeen hours a day recently and it was clear that he was beginning to burn out.

"You stay here I'll go and phone you in there's no way you can work with a temperature and feeling like this is there then I'll make you some tea and fetch your meds." Ryan said and Danny nodded too exhausted to complain or argue Ryan was right he did look and feel terrible.

Ryan wasn't too worried until after he had witnessed Danny throw up and then he became more concerned and called the doctor's to try and get him a home visit when the doctor had gone Ryan left Daisy with Danny and popped to the pharmacy to pick up Danny's medicine for his water infection.

When Ryan got back he found Danny asleep and daisy playing quietly by herself in her room.

"Pops poorly Daddy?." She asked quietly and Ryan nodded.

"He is yes but he will feel better soon as long as he takes his medicine." He replied and Daisy nodded.

Danny appeared in the doorway his face was pale and drawn he was ill and should've been in bed his t shirt was sticking to him and he was shaking he was so pale compared to normal.

"Love you should be lying down you look about ready to fall down I got your medicine." Ryan said and Danny nodded before resting his head onto Ryan's shoulder and Ryan shuddered at the heat radiating off Danny.

"Can I have a drink of juice?." Danny asked and Ryan nodded "of course you can come on let's get you sorted yeah." Ryan said softly.


	5. Trip to see Nana and Papa.

Ryan clipped Daisy's harness into place and tucked her stuffed rabbit into her arms and Daisy fell asleep even before the car had even reached the motorway Ryan was sat in the passenger seat as Danny drove them to Manchester to see his parents Ryan was exhausted he hadn't been feeling well for a couple of days he had a cold and his throat had been sore when they reached Danny's parents house Danny got Daisy out of the car and carried her and Nibbles up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Hi mum hi Dad." Danny said as the door opened and Ryan simply smiled at them his voice was nothing more than a crackly croak when he said hi to them and Danny's mum winced.

"You should be in bed." She said as Ryan blew his nose and then coughed.

"It's just a cold." He whispered.

Ryan barely touched his dinner his eyes were glazed and he gulped Apple Juice down like it was going out of fashion and was asleep on the sofa by the time lunch was put away and the washing up was done and Aaron sighed he was worried about Robert he looked so pale and Aaron just wanted to get him into bed and let him rest and recover from his cold.

Ryan opened one eye as his mother in law put the back of her hand against his forehead and he leaned into the cool touch of her hand he felt terrible.

His father in law sighed and padded into the kitchen to fetch Ryan a glass of water.


End file.
